Attack of the Plants
by Ellis97
Summary: To help his mother's garden grow in time for the Retroville Gardening Contest, Jimmy creates a serum that'll make Judy's plants grow faster and better. However, the plants grow into carnivorous plant monsters and spread to all of the plants in town and start to attack all of Retroville. Now, it's up to Jimmy, Carl and Sheen to stop the plants before they take over the world.
1. Jimmy's Green Thumb

**Author's Note:**

 **Time for another episode of "Jimmy Neutron".**

 **Into the stars, fueled by candy bars, rides a kid with a knack for inventions.**

 **With a super powered mind, a mechanical canine** ( **Goddard** : Bark! Bark!) **he rescues the day from sure destruction!**

 **He's gotta save the world and get to school on time. So many things to do and not much...TIME!**

 **So off the ground, up in the air. Out into the atmosphere! Who can we count on? Jimmy Neutron!**

 **Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Our story opens up in Jimmy's backyard, where we see his mother and father looking at their garden, which was all dried up and ruined.

"Oh don't feel bad, sugar booger" said Hugh "It's just a garden. It'll grow back"

"You don't understand, Hugh" said Judy "The Retroville Garden Contest is tomorrow and I haven't grown a single thing. All my plants are dried up and my garden is a dustbowl"

"Come on, honey" Hugh said as he pulled out something from the garden "Just get rid of these weeds and the flowers will look great"

"Those were the flowers" Judy deadpanned.

"Whoops" Hugh gulped.

Judy started sobbing over her ruined and pathetic garden. At that same time, Jimmy was inside his lab with Carl, Sheen and Goddard, testing out his latest invention.

"So, what exactly does this thing do again, Jimmy?" asked Carl.

"It's my new Ultra Shock Dance Teacher 8000" said Jimmy "It'll send small shocks to your body and make you dance like a pro! I mean, there'll be dances soon and what kind of girl wants to dance with a kid who looks like a total klutz?"

"But Jimmy, I thought we didn't like girls yet" said Carl.

"We don't" said Jimmy "I'm just saying that as an example"

"Okay" said Carl.

"Looking good, Jimmy" Sheen said as he gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks Sheen" said Jimmy "Now let me set it to 'MAMBO'"

Jimmy set the dials and a shock to Carl's body was sent and next thing you know, he was dancing like there was no tomorrow.

"Wow" said Sheen "That really works"

"Yeah" Jimmy nodded "Dancing lessons will be a thing of the past"

"Come on, let's get some lunch" said Jimmy "You coming, Carl?"

"Don't stop me, Jimmy" Carl said as he was dancing "I've got feet of flames! Da, da, da, da, da! Da, da, da, da, da, da!"

Eventually, Jimmy and Sheen managed to get Carl out of his dancing trance and they walked out of the lab and back to Jimmy's backyard, where they saw Jimmy's mom in despair over her garden.

"Hey Jimmy, what's going on with your mom?" asked Carl.

"My mom's been like this all week" Jimmy replied "She's been trying to grow her garden all week for the town gardening contest, but hasn't had any luck at all"

"Can't you use some of your crazy science mumbo jumbo to make your mother's plants grow?" asked Sheen.

"Well I could, but it would be unethical" said Jimmy "Then again, I don't wanna break my mother's heart. I guess I'll do it. Back to the lab!"

"I thought were going to get lunch" said Sheen.

"Back to the lab" Jimmy shouted.

"Okay, geez" said Sheen.

"Yeah" Carl stuck his finger in his ear "You don't have to yell, Jim"

Jimmy, Goddard, Carl and Sheen went into the lab and got out some sort of vial from Jimmy's shelf.

"Hey Jimmy, what's that?" asked Sheen.

"It's my plant acceleration serum" Jimmy replied "This is how I made my girl-eating plant"

"Wow, planty" Sheen remarked.

"So what exactly does it do, Jimmy?" asked Carl.

"It creates carbon dioxide and rapidly speeds up the plants growth" Jimmy replied "That way, my mom will get her plants faster and win the gardening contest. Come on, let's make my mom's garden come to life"

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Goddard walked out to the garden, ready to plant the seeds and test out Jimmy's serum. Before they could do anything, they saw a "FOR SALE" sign being stamped as "SOLD" in the house across from Jimmy's place.

"Hey look" said Sheen "It looks like that house from across your place is being sold, Jimmy"

"Yeah" Jimmy pointed out "Our old neighbors from across the street are moving out. I wonder who'll move into their old house"

"Can we just worry about that in the future?" asked Sheen.

"Works for me" Jimmy shrugged "Anyways, let's get down to work. Goddard, dig!"

"Bark!" Goddard exclaimed as he started digging into the dirt.

Jimmy then spread seeds all over the garden, ready to plant them.

"Okay guys" said Jimmy "Time to use the serum"

Goddard then tugged onto Jimmy's shirt "Bark, bark"

"What is it, boy?" asked Jimmy.

Goddard whimpered and showed Jimmy his food bowl.

"Oh, I'm sorry boy" said Jimmy "Guys, I'm going to go feed Goddard. Don't touch the serum until I get back"

"Gotcha covered" said Sheen.

As soon as Jimmy and Goddard went into the house, Sheen and Carl looked at the serum.

"Boy Carl" said Sheen "I wonder what would happen if we dumped the whole serum on the seeds. Maybe they'll turn into plant monsters and attack the city, just like in Ultra Lord vs. the Plantoids"

"Sheen, Jimmy said to wait until he came back" Carl said as he took the bottle from Sheen "We're not supposed to use it"

"Okay, dang" said Sheen.

Just then, Jimmy came back to the garden "Okay guys. We're ready for planting"

"Okay Jimmy, but can you please make sure there are no pollen spores" Carl said as he breathed into his inhaler "I'm allergic"

"No worries, Carl" Jimmy said as he opened up the bottle.

"Now let's get cracking" Sheen said as he grabbed the bottle "Can I do the serum? Can I? Can I?"

"Okay, but only a single drop" said Jimmy "Like I said, this is the same serum I used for my girl eating plant"

Jimmy used an eye drop thing to feed the seeds and there was some sort of tiny glow that had faded in seconds.

"So that's it?" asked Carl.

"Yep" Jimmy nodded.

"That was lame" Sheen deadpanned "What do we do now?"

"I guess we have to wait a while" Jimmy said "Come on guys. Let's go inside and watch TV"

While Carl and Jimmy walked back inside, Sheen turned around and saw the bottle was still there. He looked from left to right and poured the serum all over where the seeds were.

"This'll make the plants grow bigger and better" Sheen thought as he walked into the house.

While everybody went to bed that night, the serum started to work its magic by growing the garden like a weed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Jimmy has come up with another crazy experiment and when he's around, you can be assured that this one will cause some sort of conundrum. Stay tuned for more folks!**


	2. When Plants Attack

The very next morning, Jimmy had been lost in a deep sleep with Goddard sleeping right beside him on the bed, while Carl and Sheen were each sleeping on the floor in their respective sleeping bags.

Just then, his rocket alarm clock started to go off "Liftoff in three...two...one!"

Jimmy opened up his eyes and turned off his alarm clock.

"Morning Goddard" he yawned as he pet his dog.

"Bark" Goddard said as he licked Jimmy's face.

Jimmy got off the bed and went to his sleeping friends.

"They look so peaceful" Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Ultra Lord...come back" Sheen said in his sleep.

Carl snored "Why yes, I'd love to own this llama ranch. Thank you"

Jimmy walked into his bathroom and started to brush his teeth with his laser tooth brush. He noticed that his teeth were pearly white and shiny.

"Perfect" said Jimmy "Time to rinse"

Jimmy closed his eyes and opened up with mouth and all of a sudden, the faucet shot a whole gush of water in his face.

He squirt some excess water out of his mouth "Note to self; fix bugs in faucet"

Jimmy then picked up a remote and pressed a button and out came some sort of device from the ceiling with barber thingy's on it. It was his Robo-Barber 2000. It then started doing his hair. First, it gave him a mowhawk.

"You rock!" said the Robo-Barber.

Jimmy pressed the button again and the Robo-Barber then gave him a girl's hairstyle with a ponytail.

"You go girl!" said the Robo-Barber.

"Yah!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Jimmy pressed the button again and he was back to his old, swirly hairdo.

"Perfect" he said.

Jimmy then walked over to his closet and pressed a button on the closet wall. Inside the closet was a whole wardrobe of his outfits, which consisted of a red shirt with a yellow atom, blue jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes.

A tube came down from the ceiling and sucked Jimmy's pajamas right off of him. Then, a pair of extension hands came with Jimmy's shirt and placed it right onto him. Then, they grabbed Jimmy's jeans and put them on him a little too tight.

"Too...tight" he squealed.

The machine dropped him on the floor.

Jimmy then whistled "ShoeBot! Come here!"

A tiny robot came right to Jimmy and tied his sneakers together. As soon as Jimmy got up to walk, he tripped and landed on his face. He then glared at the Shoebot, who then shrugged. Jimmy then fixed his shoelaces and walked over to Goddard.

"Come on Goddard" he told his dog "Let's check on the plants"

"Bark" Goddard nodded.

Jimmy and Goddard opened up Jimmy's curtains and saw that the window was covered with vegetation.

"Holy Heisenberg!" he exclaimed "The serum! Something must've gone wrong! We'd better wake up the guys"

Jimmy and Goddard walked over to Carl and Sheen, who were still sleeping on the inflatable bed next to Jimmy's.

"Carl, Sheen! Wake up" he said as he shook them.

"Huh? What?" Carl woke up, feeling groggy.

"Ultra Lord? Is that you?" Sheen opened up his eyes.

"Guys get up" Jimmy said as he handed the duo their daytime clothes.

"Breakfast already?" Sheen yawned "Is your mom making waffles?"

"No" said Jimmy "There's something you should see"

Carl and Sheen got up and followed Jimmy to the window, where they saw the vegetation all over the window.

"Hey Jimmy, what happened to the window? It looks all leafy" asked Sheen.

"Guys, I think we might have a situation on our hands" Jimmy said "Quick! To the lab!"

Jimmy pressed a button on his wall and out came a large hole, which sucked them into a large tube that led right into the lab and they landed on each other. They then picked each other up.

"You really need some padding" Carl remarked "My scapula is feeling achy"

"Suck it up, Carl" Jimmy said as he got to his computer "VOX! Neighborhood watch system online!"

"Sure thing, Jimmy" said VOX.

The monitor then showed an image of the whole house covered in vegetation and the plants were growing and spreading throughout the whole neighborhood, next thing Jimmy knew, they were moving like snakes.

"J-j-Jimmy what's going on?" Carl stammered.

"Well Carl, the growth serum we used on my mom's plants must've started a mutagenic growth cycle and it's spreading throughout the town!" Jimmy exclaimed "But how? I only used one drop of the serum"

Sheen then grinned sheepishly and started whistling.

"Sheen, what did you do?" Jimmy glared at his friend.

"Well I might've...of sort...accidentally spilled the whole vial on the soil yesterday" Sheen chuckled nervously.

"We'll deal with this later, Sheen" Jimmy said "Right now, we have a situation on our hands; the mutagenic growth has spread throughout the cul-de-sac, causing the whole neighborhood's plants to mutate as well. Now, they're attacking the entire place. See for yourself!"

Jimmy switched the footage to some sort of plant which was moving around a car and shaking a civilian like a doll. Soon enough, they were making their way into town.

"Guys, we've got to stop those plants from spreading throughout the city!" Jimmy exclaimed as he switched the footage to some sort of building "They could start the cycle again at the plant shop and when they spread it, we could be living on the planet of the plants!"

"I can't let plants take over the world, the Monster Truck Pull is on Tuesday" Sheen exclaimed.

"Come on guys, we are going to stop the plants and save the world!" Jimmy boasted.

"And by 'we' you mean, 'you', right?" asked Sheen.

"Pretty much" Jimmy shrugged "Now to the Hover Car and don't worry, I've worked out all the bugs this time"

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Goddard then headed to Jimmy's brand new hover car, which was some sort of souped up whitewater raft with a kiddie pool inside of it and a giant turbo fan installed in the bottom. It took a while, but they finally got it outside.

"Time to save the world!" Jimmy boasted as he started up the hover car.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Jimmy's serum has gotten him into quite a conundrum! Now, the plants have mutated and it's spreading throughout the whole town. Can Jimmy and his friends stop this before it's too late? Stay tuned for more!**


	3. Planet of the Plants

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Goddard arrived Downtown Retroville, where the plants were making their attack on many people, cars and buildings.

"There they are, guys!" Jimmy exclaimed "Now to stop them from getting into the plant store"

"How do we do that, Jim?" asked Carl.

"Isn't it obvious, Carl?" asked Sheen "We could just use our Ultra Lord utility belts to stop them"

"I don't have an Ultra Lord Utility Belt, Sheen" Carl remarked.

"That's unfortunate, cause I didn't bring mine either" Sheen added.

"No need, guys" said Jimmy "I have brought some stuff that'll help us"

Jimmy reached into his Hover Car's glove compartment and took out some spray bottles and handed them to Carl and Sheen.

"What's this, Jim?" asked Carl "Some sort of disintegrating serum?"

"Or some sort of chemical to make the weeds die?" asked Sheen.

"Nope" Jimmy shook his head "This is pruning and weeding spray! It'll make the plants die. But we'd better hurry! If we don't spray the plants soon, the planet will become a big salad bowl"

Carl gasped and breathed into his inhaler "I'm allergic to pollen spores"

"Then let's get to it!" Jimmy exclaimed "Sheen! You take the plants between 5th and 6th and Carl will take the ones between John Drive and Keith Ave"

"You got it, Jimmy!" Sheen saluted "As Ultra Lord said in episode 13; 'Justice prevails over any evil' especially if it's vegetation"

"What about you, Jim?" asked Carl.

"Goddard and I are going after the head plant" said Jimmy "It's going to recruit more plants and take over!"

"Oh...that is less then awesome" Sheen remarked.

"Right" said Jimmy "Remember, aim for the roots and meet me back at the Hover Car when you've gotten them all!"

The four friends then split up and started to attack the plants.

Meanwhile back at the Neutron house, Judy had been making breakfast. Hugh was at the table digging through a box of cereal.

"Ooh" he said as he plucked something out of the box "A prize!"

It was a flying green duck figure and Hugh started playing with it.

"Here's your breakfast, dear" Judy said as she placed a dish of bacon and eggs on the table "Sorry about the toast, I had to make it in the oven today. I don't remember what happened with our toaster"

"Oh this oven toast is wonderful, Sugar Booger" Hugh said as he examined the toast "Oh, run away with me my love"

"Okay" Judy giggled "But we'll need to take my car, cause yours needs a transmission repair"

Just then, Judy noticed the strange vines tangling around in the backyard.

"What the?" she raised an eyebrows.

"Holy molars, Sugar Booger!" Hugh exclaimed "This is incredible! You're sure to win the garden contest now!"

"Hugh, these vines are moving and tangling throughout the city!" Judy told him "Do you know what this means?"

Hugh sighed "Yes, yes I do"

"Jimmy" they both said at the same time.

Just then, the TV news turned on "This is RNN! Retroville News Network with Doug Wolvermin and here he is!"

Hugh and Judy walked to the living room to watch the news, where the newscaster was reporting on something and being held by a vine.

"This is Doug Wolverman reporting live from Downtown Retroville" he said as he was being attacked by a vine "This just in! Plants are coming to life and attacking the city. Please remain inside at all costs. Do not feed the plants! I repeat! Do not feed the plants! Up next, what the kids are wearing in Pastavazoolastan. This Doug Wolverman repor-AAAHHHH!"

The screen then turned to static as the reporter was being attacked more and another vine attacked the camera.

"Hugh!" Judy gasped "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes" Hugh said "But what could the kids be wearing in Pastavazoolastan that couldn't be available here in the states?"

Back downtown, Carl had been cowering from the mutant Venus fly traps, which started snapping at him.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed "Nice Venus fly trap! Nice Venus fly trap!"

The Venus fly trap started getting closer to Carl, when all of a sudden, Carl shut his eyes tight and sprayed the weeds with the spray, which caused them to wilt and die. Carl then opened up his eyes and saw the plants dead.

"Oh yeah!" he boasted "I'm bad! I defeated a Venus fly trap!"

At that same time, Sheen was standing right up to some other plants, who were approaching him.

He pointed the spray bottle at the plants "By the power of Ultra Lord, I order you to stop your planty reign of terror or face the consequences!"

The plants then roared at Sheen and got closer to him.

"Very well, we can do this the hard way!" Sheen exclaimed.

Sheen started doing some sort of karate yell and spraying the spray at the plants, until they wilted and died.

"That'll teach you!" Sheen pointed to the wilted plants "Don't mess with Sheen!"

Sheen then blew the sprayers on the bottles and put them in his pockets like holsters.

Meanwhile, Jimmy was taking care of the head plant.

"Hasta la vista, planty!" Jimmy said as he aimed his plant seeking gun at the weed.

Jimmy pulled the trigger and shot a dart of 2,4D.

"That's the best kind of plant and tree killing chemical" Jimmy said to the reader "2,4-D is a dichlorophenoxyacetic acid, which acts as a selective herbicide. This chemical protects crops on the farm and controls weeds and invasive plants at home and in forests and it should work on the weed"

Jimmy shot the dart right at the weed, but the plant deflected them and they bounced right back to Jimmy, who quickly ducked before he could get darted. While Jimmy was getting his head back up straight, the head weed had made it into the

"Pukin Pluto!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Goddard ran to the building and tried to open up the door, but it was looked. They looked through the glass windows and saw the weed planting his roots into the soil and soon enough, the rapid growth cycle spread into the roots of the other plants, causing them to mutate as well.

"Oh my God!" Jimmy shouted "The plants have all mutated!"

"What are we gonna do Jimmy?" asked Carl "I'm allergic to pollen!"

"No time to get to the lab" said Jimmy "I'll have to use something that can probably help us"

In just no time at all, Jimmy had built some sort of robot walker machine out of some stuff from the hardware store. He then walked up to the plants and was ready to battle.

"Bring it on, you salad freaks!" he said boldly.

Meanwhile back at home, Jimmy's parents had been watching the news after witnessing the plants attacking.

"This is Doug Wolvermin reporting from Downtown Retroville, where the plant attack continues" said the anchorman "And it would seem that the only person who can stop this madness is this kid with a swirly hairdo, an atom on his shirt and a large forehead and inside a robot walker machine"

The anchorman then showed a photograph of Jimmy.

"Details at 11" said Wolverman "Our next story: What Are Kids Wearing in Backhairistan?"

"Hey! That kid looks kind of familiar" said Hugh.

"Hugh! That's Jimmy! We've got to do something" said Judy.

"You're right" Hugh said "I wonder what the kids are wearing in Backhairistan"

"No, Hugh" Judy said, frustratingly "We've got to go get our son"

"That works too" Hugh shrugged "But I still want to know what the kids are wearing in Backhairistan"

Meanwhile downtown, Jimmy had been spraying doses of plant killing chemicals at the savage weeds and defeated them, causing the weeds to wilt and die. Unfortunately, Jimmy had run out of spray and the weed was getting stronger by the minute.

"The weed is getting stronger" Jimmy thought "And I'm all out of spray. Think...think...think!"

Jimmy thought for a while to think of something, but then he saw an image of the sun in his head and finally came up with an intuitive insight.

"Brain blast!" he exclaimed in his thoughts "If I can reflect the sun's heat through some sort of thing like a magnifying glass, I can burn it down like they do with ants. But where am I supposed to get something like that?"

Jimmy looked around and saw a store entitled "MAGNIFYING GLASSES R US"

"How convenient" he remarked.

Jimmy used the robot walker's arms to grab the giant magnifying glass and go back to the weed.

"Hey!" shouted the owner.

Jimmy used the robot walker's arms to hold the giant spyglass up to sun and caused it to reflect from the glass and shoot a large sun beam right at the plant, which started to take its effect. As we know, sunlight is what helps plants use photosynthesis, but when exposed to the sun too much in high temperatures, they burn up. All of a sudden, the weed started to smoke and went up in flames, causing it to burn up and fall to ground in flames.

While the firemen arrived to put out the fire, Jimmy got off the walker and approached Carl and Sheen.

"Wow Jimmy, that was awesome!" said Sheen.

"Yeah, for a minute I saw my life flash before my eyes" Carl remarked "It was really lame"

"Well Carl, you can make it less lame now that I've saved the world" Jimmy told his friend "Come on, let's go the Candy Bar! Last one there buys the fries!"

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Goddard were about to race to the Candy Bar, when all of a sudden Jimmy's parents arrived.

"James Issac Neutron!" Judy put her hand up "You're not going anywhere until you fix all this! You made this mess and you and your friends are going to clean it up! Understood?"

"Yes ma'am" Jimmy sighed and he got to work.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Of course no good deed goes unpunished. Especially if you're 13 years old and have an impossible IQ of 210, like Jimmy. Well, it's time to end this episode and get ready for the next one, coming soon!**


End file.
